Reflections
by Jyouchan
Summary: Senshi vignettes, concerning love. All but one with shoujo ai. Don't complain, you know now that it's shoujo ai. Jupiter added Aug 26.
1. Time

A sigh manages to escape my lips. I'm alone again. Always alone.  
Falling to my knees, a tear gets out, probably triggered by the sigh. All of the others have... someone! Anyone. And here I am. Always, eternally alone, surrounded by nothing. The only thing to pass the time is wallowing in self pity. Even if I did meet someone, they wouldn't be Pure, like a Senshi, would they?  
The Purity Complex. It worked with Fate to keep the Senshi in power. If a Senshi ever loved someone that wasn't Pure... well, they wouldn't in the first place.  
There was only ever found one Pure person found who was not a Senshi. Endymion. And Selenity had taken that one.  
I can't blame anyone. And I don't; not even myself. But each of the other Senshi has... at least someone. And I am alone.  
  
  
  
  
Pluto, Senshi of Time.  



	2. Love

A smile is plastered across my face. I know that it makes me look silly, but she always likes it when I can look silly in front of her.  
Rei.  
She's so beautiful, and she doesn't know it. I always act obsessed with boys. Especially around her. But I don't... I don't really like them. I've never met a truly Pure man, besides Mamoru. And he has Usagi.  
Why can't I just keep my head when I'm around her? I'm acting like the stereotypical blonde that people always call me. I'm babbling about the hot new tennis star, Mitaka Shun. She doesn't care. She's sitting across the booth from me, chewing on her straw in annoyance. I don't even know why I bother.  
I briefly wonder about what Artemis accidentally let out last night. Each Senshi is countered by another Pure. When they're together, they become stronger... happier. In love. Only the Senshi are Pure... is Rei my counter? If she wasn't, would I feel this way? I don't understand....  
  
  
Venus, Senshi of Love.  



	3. Ice

It smells wonderful, what Makoto is cooking. We were studying together, and she had already begun preparing dinner when I had arrived. So I decided to help her finish the meal; we can eat while we study.  
So now I am chopping some tomatoes to go with the salad. She spoils me, Makoto does. One of these days I'm going to get fat.  
I've heard it said that people cook either the best or the worst for the ones they love. Well, when she cooks for me, it's better than when she cooks for anyone else. That's what keeps me loving her, I guess. Little things like that that make me think... hope... that she loves me back. Maybe it's all pointless. Maybe I'm just lusting.  
But I don't think so. I think... that I just hope.  
  
  
  
Mercury, Senshi of Ice.  



	4. Flame

Minako is giving me that look again. It confuses me. She's looking at me like I'm a puzzle to be figured out. And though that look confuses me, it intrigues me, as well. Because she's looking at me like that while babbling about some guy.  
I've seen some of the looks she's given me over the past few weeks, while she thinks I'm not paying attention. But I pay attention to everything.  
I remember when she came to my school for that one day. She wreaked havoc and stole my attacks, but in the end, she said that she loved me.  
I thought she was joking. But later I remembered all that had happened while I was possessed.  
I had kissed her.  
Minako was my first kiss. And it got me to thinking. Did she really mean that? I hope that she did.  
She distanced herself from me after that incident for a while, but was always there as Venus to support me. Maybe she was confused. Or maybe that's just wishful thinking on my part.  
Or maybe that's what all of this is. Wishful thinking.  
  
  
  
Mars, Senshi of Fire and Souls.  



	5. Death and Rebirth

She's always so happy. But I guess that's natural; after all, she is Selenity, albeit the youngest in the line. She's so vibrant, full of life. Could she ever love me back? Me, with all of my scars, and my troubles with fate?  
I hate being who I am. The Senshi of Death and Rebirth. Seemingly an eternal child. But she is a child, too. She has been a child for 900 years, and will always be a child. Just like me.  
Maybe one day we can grow up together. But even if we stay children forever, I will love her.  
Haruka and Michiru say that I don't know what love is. Usagi yells at us for holding hands. But I know what love is, the same as they do. I am older than all of them save Pluto, yet my form seems to justify the way that they treat me.  
I don't know if she knows that I love her or not. I think she does, though she may love me back in a different way. A trusted friend, an important ally. It doesn't matter, so long as the love is there.  
I will always love her.  
  
  
  
  
Saturn, Senshi of Death and Rebirth.  



	6. Wind

  
She's asleep right now, here, in my arms. I love it when she does this. I feel like... like I'm her protector of sorts. I can smell her hair, the turquoise spilling out of her messy ponytail. It smells like the ocean.  
I am happy that we have acknowledged our love. I am happy that I know she loves me back. I almost pity the other Senshi; I can see it in their eyes, yet they are all afraid to say anything. Even little Hotaru suffers the same curse.  
And yet... I can be the lucky one, the one who has found my love and my love has found me. My Michiru. Can I ever truly show you how much I love you?  
You're so adorable when you sleep. When I put little kisses on your forehead, your face scrunches like a little baby. Running a finger down your smooth cheek almost wakes you up, but not quite.  
And whispering those two little words in your ear, followed by a little nibble-kiss, finally pries those perfect aqua eyes open. And I can see in them those two little words that I just uttered, even though they go unspoken.  
Ai shiteru, Michiru-chan.  
  
  
  
  
Uranus, Senshi of the Winds.  
  



	7. New Light

How do I choose between the two that I love? Helios, Hotaru, can't I love you both? Helios is my protector, my strength, my lover. Hotaru is my protector, my strength, my dear friend.  
The other Senshi are allowed to love each other. Yet because I am Selenity, I am supposed to be able to choose. I am supposed to have a man to produce an heir with. Are you that man, Helios? Once I grow up, will I have you? Will I lose Hotaru?  
I want to grow up, but I don't want to lose my Hotaru. And I don't want Helios to just be someone to have an heir with. I love him. And I love her.  
Usagi told me once... that it wasn't right for girls to love each other. But she understands about Haruka and Michiru. And all of the other Senshi, I think she knows about them. I know about them.  
Usagi also told me... that I couldn't trust Helios, back when he was Pegasus to me. Yet now she expects me to give up Hotaru for him.  
I don't understand... why I can't just love them both....  
  
  
  
Chibimuun, New Senshi of Light.  



	8. Olive Leaf

How can you be so smart, focusing on that textbook? Here I am, can you see me? I'm across the table from you. I made that dinner that you're eating, you know. I put all of my effort in making the best meal possible for you, yet you eat it as though it's just another meal. Can't you see that I cook for you - only for you - and I force myself to at least try to do well in school, difficult as it is. For you.  
Yet when you could have fried salmon, sliced octopus, pastries, potato dumplings, rice, onigiri, and a three-layer cake, all of which are on the table, you would probably prefer microwaved frozen waffles. The raspberry kind is your favorite, isn't it?  
We can have some for breakfast, if you'd like. I'll sneak out to the store when you're asleep and get some, and then in the morning I'll miraculously discover them in the back of my freezer.  
I know I won't be able to sleep tonight. I'm afraid that I'll talk in my sleep and say something... something to reveal this strange desire that I have. And that's why I'll be tired in the morning.  
... But I'm still making you a huge breakfast.  
  
  
  
  
Jupiter, Senshi of the Olive Leaf  



End file.
